


Things that Make it Warm

by TheHappyFlower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ADHD Character, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied Phobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Character(s), Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Pokemon Journey, Romance, She's from Kanto but you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFlower/pseuds/TheHappyFlower
Summary: Sami is a pokemon trainer with a passion for the arts, and Hanna is a punk rock musician from Spikemuth that's ready to see more than her dead-end town. As soon as they met each other when Sami arrived in Motostoke from Kanto, they hit it off.Now as this year's gym challenge has started after a few months, they're travelling together as girlfriends, and have many adventures to go on.Shit summary. Self indulgent, but what isn't. Here ya go
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this part

Sami adored her girlfriend. She adored how she had a passion for music. She adored the way she took care of her pokemon. She adored her contempt for injustice and corrupt politics. She especially adored the confidence she carried with every step.

  
Now, after the first time they shared a pokemon center room on their travels through Galar, she's realizing there's something else she adored about Hanna. 

  
They were getting ready for the day, Hanna having gotten a head start on her and was already in the bathroom. Her dark red curls were perfected, and she was dressed in her usual black jeans, band shirt, and hoodie. Sami was still in her pajamas bottoms, though she was wearing a black t-shirt and her army jacket with all the patches and pins. She rummaged through her backpack frustratingly. Where did she put it? She was sure it was in here!

  
"Hey, Red?" Sami called. "Have you seen my hairbrush?" 

  
"You left it in here last night, babe," Hanna said. 

Sami walked into the plain bathroom, and sure enough her hair brush was there on the sink counter. She quickly thanked her girlfriend, and got to work on taming her brunette bed-head. It was a little squishy, but they made it work.

It wasn't until Hanna pulled out a small bag with a sheet music pattern did Sami realize she hadn't put on her makeup yet.

  
The pokemon trainer watched her in the mirror, admiring the blank skin. Sure she had seen her take her makeup off, but this wasn't quite the same. Sami, although she would always be the first to defend makeup as a true art, did not understand how to use it. 

  
She could paint, sketch, and colour whatever her heart desires, but when it came to highlighting the face she was clueless. Hanna understood those rules and techniques. She wore her makeup the way Sami displayed her masterpieces, and that always amazed her.

  
But now, as Hanna started with her foundation, she got to see the artist turn her already beautiful canvas into a masterpiece. Sami kept brushing even when there were no tangles left, preferring to watch her girlfriend.

  
How she contoured, perfected the eyeliner wings, evenly applied the mascara, before taking out her trademark blood red lipstick. It seemed well used, the pigmented stick's edges having smoothed out and it's length much shorter than a brand new one. Maybe she could surprise Hanna with a new one later.

  
"What lipstick is that?" Sami asked, conversationally.

  
"Weaville Slash from the Gothitelle Glam collection by Fairy Lux," Hanna said, before starting to fill out her bottom lip. She paused to press her lips together, making eye contact with Sami in the mirror. "They're a local company, and use pokemon-friendly materials in all their products."

  
"Are all your makeup things from them?" 

  
"Yeah, especially my foundation. It's ridiculous how hard it can be to find foundation that matches my darker skin tone. It's like people have never heard of a mid tone before." Hanna finished up her lipstick, turning to give her girlfriend her classic playful smile. "How do I look, babe?"

  
Sami took a minute to take her in. The dark red curls, the eyeliner accentuating her grey eyes, and that red lipstick that looks like it was made with the blood of a homophobe are just so 'Hanna' it makes her swoon.

  
It makes her realize, Sami adores that killer lipstick smile as well. 

  
"Stunning."


	2. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna and Sami welcome someone new
> 
> very brief/implied mention of a phobia. no other content warnings i believe, but always let me know

Hanna, no matter how often she asked her girlfriend, had no idea what the egg would hatch into. 

  
She had some good guesses, based on it's black colouring and red splotchy stripes. It was most likely a dark type. Or a fire type. But Sami didn't feel comfortable around most fire type pokemon. But it also wasn't a Galar pokemon, Sami said that it was only found in a different region. She didn't say which, so Hanna has been pondering over it for weeks now. 

  
The red head gently held the egg case in place between her crossed legs, leaning back against the pokemon center bed. The egg had been glowing a lot lately, so the two travellers had decided to wait at the center in Hullbury until it hatched. Right now Sami was out at the lighthouse, doing what was probably a mix of drawing and training. 

  
Hanna smiled to herself. Her girlfriend was so passionate, and found something fun to do anywhere. Not to mention how cool it was that she never got upset when Hanna said she needed alone time. Sami needed it too, of course, which was probably why they worked so well together. It was never a problem when Hanna needed a day like today. 

  
Soon enough though, the Kanto native would come back, practically vibrating with energy. Soleil would be right at her heels, the Espeon making sure to keep her trainer out of trouble. Then she would tell Hanna a fun story about something that happened while she was out, or show her a new drawing she was particularly proud of. Then sit as close or far away as Hanna wanted. 

  
"You're gonna like Sami, I'm sure," she said to the egg. Could it even hear her through the shell like humans? Probably not, since most parental bonding only happens after the hatched pokemon imprints on it's caregiver. 

  
Huh. Parental. Hanna hadn't really thought of that before. She is basically going to be a parent to whatever hatches from the egg, isn't she? Even if she's most likely going to be the favourite, and it will be her pokemon as well, Sami would be sure to help the whole time. 

She's already gifted the egg and the pokeball for it, taught her how to take care of it, told her about her experience with pokemon eggs, and explained what happened when the egg just suddenly started glowing a few days ago. 

  
Huh. They were parents. That didn't make her panic as much as she'd think it would. 

  
Only when Hanna looked back down at the egg, did she actually start to panic. 

  
The egg was glowing, for brighter and longer than it ever had. The musician held her breath as it faded, her heart picking up. 

  
"Okay, what the hell was that about?!" 

  
Seriously, what was that? Sure it's glowed before, but not like a goddamn flash cannon! Was it going to hatch? Should she go get Nurse Joy? Should she call Sami?

  
The egg began glowing again, even brighter if that was possible, almost as if it were answering her question. 

  
"Okay, okay! Nurse Joy it is let's go!" Hanna scrambled to stand up without dropping the egg, rushing out of her room and into the lobby with the front desk. "Rotom phone!" The red pokemon flew up to move with her, as if it were brought to life. "Text Sami that I think the egg is hatching!" she just about yelled. She was pretty sure she was getting looks from people, but then again Hanna has never cared about that before. 

  
Hanna was sure if it weren't for the grip on her boots, she would have literally slid right past the front desk.

  
"My, what seems to be the rush-" Nurse Joy's eyes fell to the glowing egg, and immediately ushered Hanna to follow her. She soon had the red head taking the egg out of the protective case, placing it onto a soft blanket on the examination table. It was almost bundled up, the blanket resembling a nest. 

  
The musician was practically leaning over the table, watching as Nurse Joy examined the pulsing egg with a stethoscope. She gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry, it seems perfectly healthy. It's going to come out and meet you in I'd say, about half an hour," Joy said, moving the stethoscope to a different spot.

  
Hanna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was fine. It was all fine. Hanna was cool, and confident; she walked down the street like she owned the place, with Sami at her side. She didn't freak out over-

  
"Wait, Sami!" she gasped. Sami wasn't hear yet! What if she didn't get the text?! She couldn't miss this! Not at all! "Rotom phone, send Sami another message telling her to come to the pokemon center, it's an emergency! Also, get ready to take pictures with no flash." 

  
The Rotom phone happily flew around, floating just above Hanna's shoulder. 

  
For nearly 10 minutes, Hanna anxiously tapped her fingers on the table as she wait for her girlfriend to arrive or the egg to hatch, whatever came first. It was agonizing. The egg had seemed to pulse with light 20 times in the last minute alone, when was the little guy going to come out? When was Sami going to come see?

  
"I'm here!" 

  
"Oof!"

  
Speak of the Absol, all five feet and 7 inches of hyper girlfriend ran right into Hanna. Sami's arm immediately caught around her waist, keeping her close. She was panting slightly, and seemed a little red. 

  
"Are you okay Babe?" she questioned, taking her free hand.

  
"I skated over as fast as I could and made two wrong turns when I got the first message," Sami said, laughing breathlessly. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, or maybe that was just from the egg. 

  
The two watched the egg as it kept glowing, more and more until a brilliant white light filled the room. The two girls turned into each other, shutting their eyes tightly. Hanna held Sami's hand firmly in her own, the lights still dancing on the backs of her eyelids. 

  
Hanna startled as she was suddenly pushed forwards. Her eyes snapped open, turning to her girlfriend behind her. Before she could ask, a small 'mreowww' made her attention turn back to the exam table.

  
There, staring up at her with wide yellow and red eyes, was the most adorable pokemon she has ever seen. Like the egg, the small pokemon's fur was mostly a charcoal black, with red-orange stripes on it's legs and thick whiskers. It had two adorable pointed little ears, and the cutest tuft on the end of it's long tail, which was slowly waving about joyfully.

  
"H-hey, little one..." Hanna slowly held out her hands, and the cat-like pokemon immediately went up to her for scratchies. The red head idly pet the little guy, absolutely adoring the little purrs he made. He snuggled closer and closer to her, eventually rubbing his little nose into her Virbank Gym band shirt. He was so soft, and warm, and smelled faintly of a campfire, and-

  
"Sami, you...you got me a Litten? A fire type? But-" Hanna looked down at the fire cat pokemon, then up at her girlfriend as she moved to be at her side again.

  
"I met my brother's on my visits to Alola, and it didn't really set me off as much as other pokemon," she explained, snaking her arm around Hanna's waist. "It's an Incineroar now, but I don't find is as intimidating. I've also been slowly getting over it, and I'm sure you've noticed Litten isn't smoking like say, a Charmander." Sami looked Hanna in the eye with the sweetest, most loving look she's seen. "I made sure I was ready since I knew you two would be a great fit."

  
Hanna smiled, so wide and bright she might've had tears in her eyes. She blinked them away (she didn't want to screw up her eyeliner, not today). 

  
Nurse Joy came back up to the exam table (when did she leave?), some basic doctor's tools on a side table. 

  
"You can keep holding the little darling, I'm just going to do a quick checkup," she said, starting again with the stethoscope. Hanna kept the Litten still, keeping it distracted as Nurse Joy checked his vitals.

  
"You gonna name him?" Sami asked.  
Hanna thought for a moment. She knew Sami researched her pokemon's names a lot, but she tended to go on a whim and decide on the first one she liked. Her pokemon were named Ziggy and Amp! But this felt more special. Her little Litten deserved a name as fitting as Soleil. What did she love, besides Sami? Or, a question her partner loved asking, what made her happy?

  
She mulled it over until the check-up was complete before she had the perfect name.

  
"What do you think of Treble?" 

  
The Litten keened. He certainly seemed to be a fan.

  
"Treble it is," Sami said, kissing Hanna on the cheek. The red head smiled, scratching the small pokemon behind the ear.

  
"Welcome to the team, Treble."


	3. Chopsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna is having some technical difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Food mention. They're eating dinner, so if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable be careful. I think that's it, let me know if there's something else

  
Sami laid out the Kantonian take out she'd bought on the small hotel table. It wasn't anything special, just egg ramen and rice balls from your average Kanto take out place in Motostoke. She had been shocked when Hanna said she'd never tried food from her home region before, and made it a point change that today. 

  
Hanna had just placed down some food for Treble, Soleil, and Ziggy, as well as Sami's Corvisquire and Gossifleur. The pokemon all began to eagerly munch away together. 

  
The brunette smiled at her partner as they sat down together. Sami immediately putting the scrambled egg into her Ramen, Hanna going to imitate her. 

  
"Oh, actually-" She looked up at Sami with puzzled eyes. "I'm worried you might not like it, try some of mine first," she said, mixing it together with her chopsticks. Hanna conceded. "Okay, so, I can't guarantee it'll be just like home. Probably won't be. I however, can say, it will NOT be as good as Kaz's Mom makes it. You'll have to visit sometime, cause there is nothing like a homecooked Kanto meal. But, if someone tries to feed you fermented soybeans, politely decline," Sami rambled.

  
She held out her take out container to Hanna expectantly, The musician just stared down at the single chopstick in her hand, and back at the container. 

  
"What, are you waiting for me to feed it to ya, Red?" Sami teased. "I know it looks cute in the movies, but with chopsticks and noodles, you're probably going to end up with egg down your shirt." 

  
"No, I got it just- give me a sec." Hanna held the second chopstick in her other hand, looking back and forth between the two. She tried placing the second one into her hand with the first, but then she was just holding two sticks. Sami kept watching as her girlfriend finagled the chopsticks until it hit her.

  
"Oh, wait, you've probably never used chopsticks before, have you?" she said, feeling a little stupid for not noticing. It will inevitably happen again. 

  
"Is it that obvious?"

  
"More so, actually," Sami jested, "I happen to be incredibly unobservant when I'm ready to eat."

  
Hanna held back a smile. "So, how exactly do I...?"

  
"Oh! Yeah, ok, of course, so..." the trainer stood and leaned over the table, not noticing when her girlfriend moved her take out container so she didn't knock it over. She helped her move the chopsticks between her fingers, perpendicular but not intersecting, with some space in between. "...SO then you just use them like a pinchy thing, not like scissors. Try it!" Sami demonstrated with her own chopsticks, and Hanna easily replicated the movement. For a few minutes, the two practiced with some random objects until she was ready to try with food. 

  
"Okay, let's try this again." Sami held out her takeout container to her girlfriend. The red head, though clumsily and a bit messily, manage to pick up some ramen and egg. She eyed it with an excessive intensity, more than when she's suffering from artist's block. 

  
The noodles began to wobble, and Hanna quickly shoved the food into her mouth. 

  
Sami tried her best to contain a laugh, but it was kind of difficult. 

  
Her dignified girlfriend, always so careful not to screw up her lipstick when she eats, always with near-perfect posture, just leaned over the table and shoved some ramen in her mouth. Her red lipstick smudged at the corner, a bit of noodle was hanging out of her mouth, and she'd taken too big of a bite so she was chewing louder and wider than normal. 

  
Then a piece of egg fell out of her mouth and into her shirt, and Sami lost it.

  
She giggled so hard it looked like she was gagging, her hands covering her mouth trying to contain herself. She probably shouldn't be laughing at her girlfriend, but it was just so _silly!_

Hanna stared at her, confused and slightly annoyed. She finally swallowed. "What's so funny?"

  
Sami took a moment to calm down, before a grin took over her face. "Nothing I just, I love you so much."

  
The red head seemed to accept this, and smiled back.

  
She still had a piece of ramen stuck to her lip.


End file.
